ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gregorl-Man
is a polymorphic alien that arrived on earth with the purpose of defeating Ultraman Dyna. He copied Dyna's form in attempt to even the odds, but was ultimately defeated. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna Gregorl-Man was an alien from the Hercules M-16 Nebula who was part of a family of fighters. Known to teleport all around the known universe seeking powerful entities to defeat. Eventually, he wondered upon Earth; seeking to challenge Dyna (Note: He has once captured a Monsarger and has defeated him to show his abilities) as to prove his hearing of rumors of this powerful entity. Eventually, a deal settled between the two; using honor and fame as prizes, for a fight to the death. Although faster and more powerful, False Ultraman Dyna was finally defeated after getting in a fist-punch-duel with Dyna in Strong Type and getting his face smashed in half with the Cross Counter Punch. After the duel, he returned to space. Trivia *Unlike the real Dyna, Gregorl Man utters a grunt as he transforms into False Ultraman Dyna. *False Dyna is known to laugh and insult his opponents. *False Ultraman Dyna's suit was a modification on the backup Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type suit. *Gregorl-Man is actually an antihero. He only wants to fight Ultraman Dyna. However, he is willing to attack civilians if they disturb their fight. *Gregol-Man is also called Gregol-Man *False Ultraman Dyna is the only Intimation to have a transformation. **Also to note Gregol-Man transforms the same way Hideki Go does, by raising his hand in the air. *False Dyna's grunt is voiced by Takeshi Tsuruno who also portrays Shin Asuka and the real Dyna and Terranoid's grunts. *Even in the form of Miracle-Type, but all of False Dyna's attacks are based on the Flash-Type *He, along with Monsarger II, was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 37. Data - Imitation Ultraman Dyna= or False Ultraman Dyna is the form Gregorl Man took to impersonate and defeat Monsarger II as Flash Type. While fighting the real Dyna, he uses Miracle Type in order to differ himself from the real one only that his version of Miracle Type has a bit of yellow accents. - Miracle-Type= Miracle-Type Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 47,000 t *Birthplace: R2 district Powers and Abilities *Increased Speed and Stamina: False Ultraman Dyna has overall greater stamina and speed than Ultraman Dyna. *False Dyna Finger Bullet: False Ultraman Dyna can fire finger bullets that are at the same power level as Dyna's finger bullets. *False Solgent Ray: False Ultraman Dyna can fire A pink colored version of Dyna's Solgent Ray that is twice as powerful.(However in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 is a complete dark color) *Dimensional Portal: Gregorl-Man can summon a pro-wrestling ring formed by four swords, camera saucer and Monsarger II. *Multi Air-Kick: False Ultraman Dyna can kick an opponent multiple times while in the air. *Energy Barrier: Just like Ultraman Dyna; False Ultraman Dyna can create an energy barrier. False Ultraman Dyna Miracle Finger Bullet.png|False Dyna Finger Bullet False Ultraman Dyna Miracle False Solgent Ray.png|False Solgent Ray Gregorl-Man Dimensional Portal (Monsarger II)2.png|Dimensional Portal False Ultraman Dyna Miracle Multi Air-Kick.png|Multi Air-Kick False Ultraman Dyna Miracle Energy Barrier.png|Energy Barrier }} }} Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *False Ultraman Dyna (1998, 2002) **ID Number: EX (2002) False Ultraman Dyna/Gregorl-Man was released as an EX of the 1998 Ultra Hero Series in conjunction with the premier of his episode. False Ultraman Dyna has his own mold, instead of being a repaint. The figure sports three points or articulation, as well as beefy arms and legs. The figure was later released again as an EX in 2000 with Terranoid. False Ultraman Dyna's two releases had a very minor difference: that being that the 1998 version had a white color timer (possibly to attempt for a glossy look) while the 2000 version had a blue color timer. The 1998 version's data card had listed False Dyna came from Planet Gregorl, but the 2002 version references his original homeworld: Nebula M-16 in the Hercules Constellation. Gallery Video Pictures hqdefault (5).jpg Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger II.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna (Flash-Type) Vs. Monsarger II Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host vs. Asuka.jpeg|Gregorl-Man (human) vs. Asuka Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host.jpeg|Gregorl-Man (human) Imitation Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna Fake dyna.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna Dyna_Sunset_Showdown.JPG|Dyna vs Dyna showdown under the sunset Dark_solgent.jpg|Imit Dyna's Solgent Ray fake_dyna_multikick.JPG|Imit Dyna's multi air kick Imitation Ultraman Dyna stance.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Gregorl-FakeDynaMiracleMode.jpg Imitation_Ultraman_Dyna_finger.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna laughs Imitation Ultraman Dyna punch with Dyna.jpg|The infamous punch duel Imitation Ultraman Dyna face smash.jpg|Imit Dyna's mask cracks. Imitation Ultraman Dyna face crack.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna face split Imit_vs_Dyna.png|Promotional picture of False Ultraman Dyna Gregorl.jpg Gregorl-Jin.jpg|Gregorl-Man show Gregorl-Jin look down.jpg|Gregorl-Man Gregorl-jin look.jpg|Gregorl-Man Ultrmn Evl Tro.JPG|False Dyna with Evil Tiga, and Meemos at an Ultraman External links Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Seijin